


Heaven's Skies

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Heaven's Ground [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Michael's kidnapping has resulted in a race against time to get him out, though how long before something goes dreadfully wrong? Secrets will eventually come to the light





	Heaven's Skies

The last thing Michael remembered was blinding pain, a scream tearing itself from his lips before everything faded into nothingness. He didn’t even know what was real anymore, not since he was kidnapped simply because he had wings. 

He could faintly hear voices, but he didn’t really know who was talking. It felt like he was drowning, being pulled back under the water right as he was reaching for the surface again. 

_ “Oh my god, is he even alive?”  _

_ “He was stabbed. We need to check for blood loss.”  _

His sense of his surroundings was increasingly faint, struggling to get his words in though he still had no idea which way to go. Michael felt like someone was shaking him and a pressure against his chest, though just as he tried to get something out, it all went dark. 

“Michael?” 

“Michael! Oh, thank the heavens you’re alive!” Anna cried out when she spotted Michael awaking again, and pulled him into a hug, her arms crushing him almost entirely. 

The winged adolescent let out a surprised yelp, his wings flapping wildly behind him as a result of the sudden blossoming pain. Michael groaned, and was released, almost dropping to the ground from sheer exhaustion. 

“Are you okay?” Anna questioned softly. 

“What ha-happened?” Michael frowned, clutching his side from the agony that coursed through him. 

“You… you got stabbed,” Anna sighed, rubbing the side of her cheek with the back of her hand from how nervous she was. “Are you sure everything is fine?” 

Michael exhaled sharply. 

“Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You need a doctor. All we had were pieces of clothing.” 

The adrenaline that came from waking up suddenly began to die down, and Michael whined, stumbling away from Anna, struggling to breathe. His eyes were glazed over, jerking away from the young woman and panting, weakly trying to grasp onto something since his knees began to buckle underneath him. 

“Michael?” 

“... I-” Michael stammered, his blue eyes showing his panic and fear, trembling. 

“Michael, stay with me. You’re okay, you’re with me, okay?” 

“I want to go h-home…” he stammered out, shaking badly. “Why c-can’t I go h-home?” 

His wings were now raised fully above his head, sobbing harshly as he finally collapsed to his knees on the ground. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll find someway to get you home, alright?” 

Michael’s wings snapped out wide, glancing up at Anna with a blank expression on his face before he snarled, “oh, trust me. We will.” 

The adolescent was done with everything, tired of the messed up reasons for his capture. Only because he was an avian, he was being taken against his will and put up through torment. They had yet to lay a hand on him, which left him feeling immensely grateful as a result. 

Though, he cared less what they did to him as long as his brothers were safe. That came first, his wellbeing had nothing to do with it. Though, he also knew Lucifer was willing to pull corners simply to make sure Michael didn’t die. 

The relationship between the two brothers was certainly a rather strange one, since at times they clashed and in other occasions, they were more than willing to make sure neither got hurt. Michael, as the eldest, felt it was his responsibility, knowing that he had to keep the Flock together or else it would fall apart just as easily. 

“I need to get back to them, my brothers.” Michael stated firmly. 

Anna fell silent, before taking a breath through her nose. She wasn’t sure if this was even going to work, though she was willing to help Michael escape. 

“You have to be careful. You need to make it back to them.” 

One way or another, he was getting away from these people, to defend his siblings. 

No matter what it took. 


End file.
